


Purr For Me

by Snarkycannibal



Series: Overwatch Modern Dating/Sex [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Casual Sex, Cat Ears, Conventions, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Hook-Up, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Moaning, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Teasing, mchanzo is only a short cameo, might include more later in the series, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkycannibal/pseuds/Snarkycannibal
Summary: Olivia Colomar, a computer programmer, goes to a convention alone and meets Hana Song, a gamer, streamer, and cosplayer. The two hit it off, and when Hana wishes to escape the crowded convention halls, things get steamy surprisingly quickly.





	Purr For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be the first in a modern-AU series involving other characters who these two are frequently paired with. If you enjoyed, please let me know what worked, what didn't, and what you want to see in the future.

As Olivia Colomar wandered through the crowd at the largest gaming convention in the area, she regretted not, at the very least, throwing together a last-minute closet cosplay. A lot of these costumes were very impressive, from sci-fi armor to medieval garb and even mech suits. Her purple tank top with a pixelated skull on it and plain black leggings, less so.

‘Oh shoot, it’s almost high noon!” she heard before a scruffy guy in a Red Dead Redemption cosplay nearly ran her over. A man in a samurai uniform with a bow on his back chased him.

“Jesse, wait up!” Olivia wondered what panel they were in such a hurry for. She wasn’t particularly interested in any of the panels happening soon, and she wasn’t hungry enough to be tempted by the hint of sugary treats from Japan cutting through the sweaty nerd stink. She decided to head for the vendor hall.

Oh God, she thought. This is even more crowded than the lobby. Nevertheless, she figured she’d probably find something good, maybe even something she could pass off as a pseudo cosplay.

After browsing a couple of underwhelming stalls, she turned to look at the next and was struck in the face and body simultaneously, sending her stumbling back into the booth behind her. She looked up, and saw a girl regaining her balance. She was about Olivia’s height, wearing a blonde wig, black cat ears, and a black and pink gothic lolita dress.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” the girl asked in an accented and high-pitched voice. Olivia looked at her face.

“Cute”

“What?”

“I’m okay. What about you?”

“I’m fine,” the girl said absentmindedly as she checked to make sure the more delicate parts of her cosplay weren’t damaged. She straightened her ears. “Who are you supposed to be?”

Olivia was taken aback by the unexpected question. “Uh, I don’t know. Hispanic? A gamer?” A stupid answer, she thought. But the catgirl giggled.

“Okay, so you’re not cosplaying. Sorry,” she said.

“Don’t be,” Olivia said. “Who are you supposed to be?”

“A kitty.”

“Just, any cat?” Olivia asked.

“Yeah. Ya know, like Nya.”

“¿Ña?”

“No, Nya.”

“Gotcha. What’s your name?”

“Hana Song,” the girl said with a smile.

“Olivia Colomar. Let me buy you a Ramune,” she said. Hana looked a bit nervous.

“That’s not necessary. I feel like it was more my fault anyway.”

“No, I insist.” Hana looked up and tapped her chin in thought for a moment. 

“Strawberry,” she said.

In only a few minutes, the two new acquaintances were in line and chatting about conventions. Olivia, who goes to a couple of conventions a year within an hour drive, discovered that Hana goes to at least five in a year and is willing to travel a couple of states; almost always with two or more cosplays.

Olivia paid for the two ramune and found a seat with the cute girl she had quickly become intrigued by. Hana asked about Olivia’s job, and she explained her job as a cybersecurity consultant.

“It’s not very exciting, I know,” Olivia said.

“No! I think it’s really cool you’ve got a job for, like, smart people with degrees. Or whatever”. Olivia chuckled. 

“And what do you do, kitty?” Hana looked taken aback. Olivia wondered if that was a bit much.

“Well now I’m embarrassed to say,” teased Hana, resting her chin on her hand. “You having a cool job and all that.”

“Oh come on, give me a peek into your life.”

“I work at Game Shop. And I stream on Convulse, which makes me a little money. Not enough to make it my main hustle, though.”

“I’m not surprised you built an audience,” Olivia said, doing her best to not seem too interested. “You’ve got an interesting personality, a pretty face, a pleasant voice…”

Hana giggled. “Why all the flattery? Do you have an angle?” she asked, grinning and gently nibbling her lower lip. Olivia returned the flirtatious smile.

“All I want is the pleasure of your company, chica. And I’m not hearing any complaints from you.” She was relieved to see her interest reciprocated. Despite her cool exterior, Olivia’s effortless confidence wasn’t so effortless. 

As they kept chatting, Olivia kept on the charm, and it made her happy that Hana remained receptive to it. However, Hana seemed to grow nervous. Olivia noticed her bouncing her leg and glancing around the room.

“Aye, everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Hana replied while fidgeting with her gloves. “The crowd is just making me anxious. Olivia took a peek around the room.

“I guess it’s gotten a little more crowded since we sat down.” She took a deep breathe and committed to shooting her shot. “Do you want to go somewhere?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Like outside, maybe?”

“That or we could go to my room, since it’s stupid hot out there.” Olivia tried not to cringe as she anticipated a response.

“Sure.”

“O...Oh. Cool. Let’s go.”

Outside the hotel room, Olivia fumbled with her keycard before getting it to swipe. She held the door open for Hana, gesturing for her to go inside first. Hana did, and she dug around in her purse with her back towards Olivia, then popped something into her mouth. Olivia sat on the bed, silently thanking her past self for not making her hotel room a total mess. Hana sat down next to her.

“Thanks,” Hana said. “I needed to get away from the crowd.” Olivia shifted her weight nervously.

“Is that the only reason you wanted to come here with me?” Hana went wide-eyed for the briefest moment before trying to look calm.  
“What are you insinuating?” Hana asked, failing to suppress her grin, and ultimately leaning her chin on her hand and her elbow on her knee, covering her mouth (and smile) with her fingers. Olivia began to lean forward.

“I think you know exactly what I mean Cariña,” she said, gently pushing Hana’s hand away from her face. Hana, with Olivia only a few inches from her face, couldn’t stop herself from grinning. She looked away, looked back, leaned forward, and their lips met.

It was just a peck. A sample. Olivia rested her on Hana’s cheek and brought her into a longer kiss. As their mouths opened, she tasted the mint Hana was sucking on. She’s trying too hard, she thought.

Ever so gently, Olivia pushed back on Hana, laying her down, following as to not break off the kiss until she had to. Olivia looked Hana in the eyes, and Hana nodded. Olivia positioned herself above the girl and kissed her again.  
….

“Let’s get you out of this dress,” Olivia said. “If that’s okay,” she added. Hana nodded. They stood up and Hana turned around to show her partner the laces on the back of her dress.

“Help me out with these?”

“Sure,” Olivia said. This will be a process, she thought, but decided to do her best to keep it from killing the mood. As she started with the laces, she put her chin on the girl’s shoulder, and allowed her breathe to warm her neck. Doing this reminded Olivia how much their outfits clashed. She almost laughed. Regardless, it didn’t matter how different their clothes were, because before long both of their outfits were strewn across the floor and forgotten. They stood there, in their underwear. Olivia wore a matching purple set of slightly lacy undergarments, while Hana wore a simple pink bra and light blue boy shorts. She reached up to her head to remove her ears and wig.

“Um, actually…” Olivia began.

Hana smirked. “You want me to keep the ears on, don’t you?”

“Yes, please,” Olivia said shyly, avoiding direct eye contact. Hana rolled her eyes and pouted playfully.

“The things I put up with,” she said in mock exasperation before putting her hands behind Olivia’s neck and pulling her smile into her own. Olivia’s deft hands climbed Hana’s sides, which caused a small giggle, before reaching around back and unhooking the bra clasp.

Hana shrugged off her bra and let it fall to the floor. Olivia bent her knees and, while looking into the gamer’s eyes, took off the girl’s shorts. As she stood back up, Hana said “So, here’s the thing. I’ve only been with a girl twice, so…”

“It’s okay,” said Olivia. “I don’t mind. Just let me know if we’re getting too out of your comfort zone. Hana nodded. “Lay down, chica.”

The feline cosplayer did as she was told, and Olivia took a moment to finally look at the girl’s body; mostly her small, pale breasts and hard nipples. She slid a pillow under the girl’s hips and climbed up to her partner’s neck and kissed her from ear to collarbone, making the girl hum softly.

“I’m hungry, kitty.” Olivia put a hand between Hana’s breasts and crawled slowly backwards, dragging her hand down the girl’s body. She left subtle lipstick marks resembling footprints on fresh snow. She took her time until her hand and mouth were finally below the girl’s hips. “Purr for me.” She stuck two fingers inside.

Hana arched her back and closed her legs, trapping the programmer’s hand inside her. She bit her lip and let out an Mmpf sound, then made herself relax again.

Olivia enjoyed the reaction, as well as feeling how slippery and warm her new friend was. She gently pulled the girl’s knee outward to free up her arm’s movements, then lowered her head and placed a kiss on the girl’s pearl.

As Olivia began to eat, she could tell very quickly that Hana was trying not to squirm. Her body shook slightly whenever she hit the right spot. There wasn’t much of a taste beyond the light hint of sweat, which she certainly didn’t mind. She heard the younger girl moan softly, but wanted to hear more.

The programmer began sliding her fingers in and out while continuing to exercise her tongue. Hana drew in breathe sharply. Oh, Olivia! Mmm, yes.” Olivia could feel the girl’s legs close in around her head. She looked upward to watch her partner’s pleasure. The squirming, the facial expressions, the chest rising and falling with increasingly heavy breathes.

Olivia decided to up the ante. She transitioned the fingering from a straight in and out to a “come here” motion, searching for the g spot. Next, she went through her cycle of tongue movement and sucking patterns to try and find the right one. After a minute, Hana’s hands shot down and grabbed Olivia’s hair, causing her to smile. She’d stick with that.

After a few minutes of getting her hair pulled and listening to the sweet purrs of her feline friend, Olivia lifted her head just long enough to say “You like that, niña?”

“Oh, yeah,” Hana squeaked before letting her voice flatten into a steady hum.

Olivia felt a harder pull on her hair and Hana began to grind rhythmically into her face. The gamer seemed to have shaved a couple days prior, and the stubble burned Olivia’s cheeks, but it was so, so worth it. She couldn’t think of a place she’d rather be than in that room, having a beautiful girl use her face to get off.

For several more minutes, the purple lady used her tongue to make the kitty squirm and moan before the girl’s thrusts began to slow down and her own jaw and tongue grew stiff and sore. She raised her head. “Is it okay if I stop? My mouth is getting tired.”

“Well of course,” Hana said. She sighed deeply, then sat up. “That was the shit.”

“You sure were enjoying yourself,” said Olivia as she stretched her neck from side to side.

“Well aren’t you confident?” asked Hana. “But it’s your turn. Let’s see how I stack up.” Olivia nodded and hid all signs of excitement. She laid herself down in Hana’s spot nonchalantly, although she ached to be pleasured.

“Do your worst,” Olivia teased. She raised her ass from the pillow just long enough to remove her underwear, which she slid to her feet and kicked at Hana. Much to the surprise of both of them, the purple panties hit Hana directly in the face. They both laughed a bit, but Hana was starting to blush more. This worsened as she got on her knees before Olivia.

With new determination to tease caused by the shyer girl’s nervous approach, Olivia angled her knees inward and rolled her hips and legs to the side, hiding herself for a few seconds. She then rolled herself back and slowly parted her legs, finally allowing the girl to gaze at her.

Hana looked a bit too stunned. As Olivia opened her mouth to ask if anything was wrong, Hana dove in.

Olivia tensed up. This feeling, it was....fine. Ordinary. She gave Hana some gentle verbal prompting but the spark they had moments before had vanished.

“Hold on,” she said, and flipped onto her front. She lifted her rear in the air and offered her companion a new angle of approach. Hana approached her task with a new energy. Olivia reached behind herself, propped up on one arm, and gently tugged the girl’s hair, trying to get the right sensations.

“How’s it going back there?” she asked. Hana paused her task.

“I feel like I’m not doing it for you. Is that about right?”

“It’s okay,” Olivia said. She got on her knees and turned to face her. “There are other ways to have fun,” she said in her breathiest seductive voice as she leaned forward for a kiss. Before their lips met, however, Hana’s eyes shot open.

“I might know how to make it work!” Hana said. She looked away briefly. “It’s actually something I thought about when we started talking.”

“Go on, azúcar.”

“Would you...ride my face?”

Olivia’s expression of surprise was fleeting, as it was replaced by narrowed eyes and a flash of teeth. She threw her arms around the smaller girl and threw her on her back on the bed, prompting a squeal and giggle, followed by a moaned “Yes, please.”

Olivia was quick to oblige, straddling the girl’s chest.

“Ready?” Hana responded only by licking her lips and winking. Olivia slid forward, gasping in surprise as she covered Hana’s mouth. The girl’s agile tongue immediately darted into her and started digging around.

Olivia felt sharp nails dig into both of her ass cheeks and she drew in another sharp breath. Hana’s intense licks sent shockwaves through the many nerve endings in her sex. The muscles in her toned stomach rippled. Her heartbeat was too fast. She struggled to put a sentence together. “Oh fuck this is so much better!,” she whispered, suppressing a yell for the sake of whoever could be in the next room over.

“Mmmf hmmm hhmmmbg,” said Hana.

“Oh, did you say something?, asked Olivia, grinding even lower onto her partner’s face. Hana retaliated with a stinging smack to Olivia’s backside. She jumped. “You little brat!” She scooted backwards off Hana’s mouth and began to teasingly wag her finger in her face. “Now that’s a naughty thing to d-”

Olivia was caught off guard as Hana put her mouth around her finger. She began to suck, and Olivia realized her fingers were still wet with the girl’s juices. Hana moved on to the next finger, licking and then sucking every one of Olivia’s fingers on that hand.

“I’m sorry,” Hana finally said, looking up with big puppy-dog eyes, despite being, well, a cat. “You just got me so excited, mistress. I’ll be good I swear.” A shiver crawled up Olivia’s spine. She wondered how someone could be that cute and that dirty at the same time.

“Oh, uh, okay.” Olivia blurted out, too turned on to be back in the dom mindset right away. “Since you apologized so nicely,” she said as she stood and turned herself around, “I’ll let you have dessert”. She lowered herself back onto Hana’s face, now turned the other direction. She undid the clasp on her chest and threw her bra aside. Then, she leaned forward, only to find how drenched the bed was between Hana’s legs. “Somebody seems to be having a good time.”

“I think it’s you,” Hana said before returning to the task at hand; or rather, mouth. Olivia lowered her head and got busy. The two formed a loop of satisfaction.

-

“Holy shit,” Olivia said, looking at her phone.

“What’s up?”

“It’s been, like, almost three hours since we came up here.” Olivia sat up on the bed. She and her new friend were enjoying a brief cuddle while their bodies recovered.

“Wow. You really know how to keep a girl busy,” remarked Hana, tracing a finger up Olivia’s spine. “I wasn’t even thinking about the time.”

“Well, we missed a big chunk of the day,” said Olivia, “but it was worth it, wouldn’t you say?”

Hana sat up behind her, hugging her arms around Olivia’s neck and letting her hands dangle, accidentally brushing against her nipples. “You make a good point.” I did have a panel I want to get to at five thirty. How much time does that give me?”

“An hour and a half,” Olivia said. She shrugged the Korean beauty’s arms off her to get to the nightstand and plug her phone in. “I have a panel at the same time. Which gives me just enough time to shower.” Her desire to shower was not unwarranted. The humid summer weather and their vigorous activities left both of them sticky with sweat and a couple other fluids.

Hana observed the sweat on her own body. “Mind if I join you?”

Olivia turned around. “But chica,” she leaned in to tenderly kiss Hana. “If you did that, we may be tempted to go for round two” she said with her best soft yet husky tone. Hana kissed back, smiling against her mouth. She creeped her hands onto Olivia’s hips.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” She gently tugged Olivia’s lower lip with her teeth.

“Well, I think you satisfied me enough that I might have the self-control to keep things quick,” she replied. Olivia put her hands on Hana’s stomach and slid them upwards, over her breasts and resting on her upper chest. Then, smiling devilishly, pushed Hana back on the bed.

Hana giggled, “what the hell?” She sat herself up to see Olivia walking toward the bathroom. Her eyes, naturally, fell to the bounce and sway of Olivia’s perfect butt. Olivia stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder.

“You coming?” she asked. Hana bounced off the bed to join her in a steamy, much needed shower.


End file.
